The Future Holds
by Mysterious-Marshmellow
Summary: It's been 3 years since Chrome last saw Mukuro. When he comes back to see her, what will he reveal, and what will happen? 6996 Mukuro x Chrome. 2 Alternate endings.
1. Chapter 1

The Future Holds…

Chapter 1

Pairing: 6996 (Mukuro x Chrome)

Warnings: None

Word Count: 892

I walked down the street past Namimori Middle School. I glanced up at the school, sighing slightly. Although it was not my school, it held so many memories for me. I continued walking down with my head down, hands in the pockets of my black capris. My tears started to form in the corners of my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away with my hand. I kept my breath and pace and just continued walking.

It has been three years, since Mukuro left me. Well, he didn't precisely leave me; I wasn't his to leave… But he left Kokuyo. Me, Ken, Chikusa, everyone… M.M didn't take it well; she blamed me, and left as well, saying that our group wasn't worth her time without Mukuro.

After awhile, I left Kokuyo as well. Ken and Chikusa already saw me as useless even with Mukuro, I could only imagine how much more useless I was without him. I had to quit the mafia and hurt everyone… The Vongola family was now without a mist guardian, which put them at a great disadvantage, and I knew Mukuro wasn't coming back just because of that. No, that wasn't true, Mukuro was never coming back. Not ever.

Mukuro did say good-bye first, before he left. I guess I should be grateful for that. He only said good-bye to me though. I noticed that his presence was getting further away, so I left my bedroom to go look for him. I found him walking outside, so I rushed to the front of the school, searching for him, when I noticed he was behind me, it was too late. He whipped me around to face him. I screamed at him not to leave, but he took away my illusionary organs. I gasped needing to breathe. I passed out on the concrete my eyes trying to follow him as much as they could before they closed. He must have given them back because I awoke alright and breathing steadily. Ken was raging and Chikusa was groaning at Ken's behaviour, but I could tell he was also upset at the fact that Mukuro left. I knew they all blamed me. I blamed myself too.

Although Mukuro is the only one I would ever love, I was currently dating Boss, er Tsuna-kun. He was the only other one who accepted me, for me. I do believe he's trying too hard to act like Mukuro in front of me. It hurts that he's trying so hard to make me love him as much as I loved Mukuro, but it's impossible. I've never loved anything more than Mukuro in my entire life.

I climbed up the stairs of my apartment. I was on the third floor, and I had neighbours around my age. Nori, a 27 year old boy, and Kai and Risa, both twin brother and sister aged 26. Both rooms were empty tonight, no music from Nori's room and there was no shouting from Risa and Kai's.

I breathed a sigh of relief, peace and quiet, finally at my grasp. I just wanted to go to bed and sleep the pain away. People tell me after they've lost someone, they just become numb. I wish I felt that way. Every second I think of Mukuro, there's this throbbing pain in my stomach. I wish I did become numb… That way losing him would be much less difficult.

I made it to my shower, stripped off my clothes, and stood there. Letting the warm water soak my now black hair, and let it pour down my face. I created an illusion that I had short black hair, I had both of my eyes, and they were green. I couldn't walk around with an eye-patch anymore. People would be suspicious. I decided instead if coming up with some story, an illusion would be better. I let go of it in the shower. My long purple hair cascaded down my pale back. Tears were dripping down my face, but no one would tell because of the water. Steam rose up. I inhaled it in, like a breath of fresh air. Once I shampooed, conditioned and drenched myself in soap, I decided it was time to get out. I turned, slipped and fell onto my back. Water was spraying me in the face, getting water in my eyes. I grabbed the shower curtain to help myself up and then turned off the water. I glanced at the wall which was covered with steam, and noticed something.

There was a hand-print. It didn't fit the shape of my hand, and I could've sworn that I only grabbed the shower curtain. I shook it off. It was probably nothing.

I slipped on my white tank top, and some underwear. I turned and switched the light-switch off to the bathroom and made my way over to my room. I turned on the light and put away my dirty clothes. I finally turned out the light to my bedroom, and rubbed my tired eyes and walked towards my bed. When I bumped into something I leapt back, in shock. I stuttered nonsense when I looked up and recognized the figure. He caressed my cheek, and looked into my shocked eyes.

"It's been awhile… My Chrome."


	2. Chapter 2 TEEN VER

The Future Holds…

Chapter 2. Teen Ver.

Pairing: 6996 (Mukuro x Chrome)

Warnings: Severe Fluff :3 and Angst

Word Count: 1, 120

I looked at him. Fear and shock across my face. Once I finally caught my breath, I stabled myself and backed up into the wall.

"M-Mukuro…" I murmured. I had my illusion up still; I didn't know how he could've known it was me. Then again, it was Mukuro. He looked at me; he had a sad look on his face.

"This isn't precisely how I imagined you would look, but I guess a woman is allowed to change her looks." He smiled. He smiled… I was still recovering from shock. Mukuro was here. In my apartment. In my bedroom. Smiling.

"Y-You…" After three years, he's back. Here with me. He left me, for three years and now he's here. Why?

"Ku fu fu…" It has been quite some time hasn't it my Chrome? But let down that illusion. I want to see the woman you've become, not just some ruse." He pulled at my long 'black' hair. I obeyed him. My violet hair had grown longer, but I had cut it down to my shoulders. My right eye was covered by a white patch the other one purple and looking down. "Ku fu fu…" Mukuro covered the lower part of his face with his hand, trying to hide the fact he was blushing (or that he was having a nosebleed, either one XD). "I have to admit Chrome-chan, you are no longer my cute innocent little Chrome that I-"

"Bastard." Mukuro's facial expression changed almost immediately.

"P-Pardon?"

"Y-You… YOU BASTARD!" I yelled, tears forming in my eyes. I quickly looked down, desperately wiping them away. "You son of a bitch! Y-You leave everyone, take away my organs for awhile, and then randomly appear in my bedroom expecting me to play along with this bullshit?" This time the tears were falling too fast for me to wipe them away, so I let them fall.

"C-Chrome-chan." This time Mukuro actually looked concerned and frowned instead of having the usually smile on his face.

"Don't 'Chrome-chan' me. I had to quit the mafia! I had to hurt Tsuna-kun! Do you know how hard that all was? Ken and Chikusa don't speak to me, not that they'd ever want to now! I'm more useless to them than I ever was! And I had to move away from everyone!" I was bawling. My life went to shit without Mukuro. I became useless, I became Nagi again. Except more hurt and now knew how to handle the world. Nagi was innocent, and didn't need people. Now this Nagi felt how it was to be needed and Nagi wanted it back.

"Chrome-chan… I didn't come here to make you cry… I'm… I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this… I meant for you to be safe. But also didn't come here without a reason to." Mukuro explained. I think he now realized the changes I went through. When I saw him I didn't address him as 'Mukuro-sama' and I swore a lot more. He saw what I had become. He didn't like it, but he understood it.

"What's the reason then?" I wondered if he really did have one, or if he was playing with me.

"Ku fu fu… My Chrome, I need to explain to you why I left, and why I'm back now." He sat on my bed, and he motioned for me to sit next to him. I followed his orders and sat down. "Well… I heard a rumour that there was a planned attack against Vongola. Well with you being a part of that… Mafia group, I couldn't allow that." I knew that Mukuro was planning to say something other than 'the Mafia', but he knew how much I cared for everyone in Vongola.

"Anyway, I went to Italy and researched to see if the rumour was true. That's why I left. I had to make it secret, in case someone found out. I'm sorry I hurt you that night… If it helps, it hurt me as much as it hurt you Ku fu fu... Anyway, I did my research, and yes it was true. When I found out who it was, I tried to take them all out by myself. I did, but in the process, my body was badly beaten up. Tsuna actually heard about it and helped me out. Ku fu fu…"

"H-He helped you? How? What do you mean?"

"He let me possess him." I flinched in shock. "Yeah, I had the same reaction. But hell, Tsuna has some willpower. Not many have that type of will. I stuck with him while my body was recovering. I didn't have the time to look at any other options. Of course I couldn't control him completely, but at certain points I could speak and act through him." I froze. What did he mean 'at certain points'?

"M-Mukuro… What times did you control him?"

"Ku fu fu… Tsuna did agree with it, he understood. But Chrome-chan…" He leaned in towards my face. "I controlled him, whenever he was with you." My eyes widened. Mukuro never left me. He was just in someone else. I wasn't in love with Tsuna; I was in love with Mukuro. Tsuna wasn't trying to be like Mukuro, Tsuna was Mukuro, or at least when he was with me.

"Mukuro… I…"

"Ku fu fu fu, what happened to 'Mukuro-sama' Chrome-chan?" He smiled at me.

"I… I guess after awhile, I grew out of it…" I responded. I felt really bad about responding like that though.

"Chrome-chan… You won't call me Mukuro-sama from now on…" He abruptly captured my lips, surprising me. He pulled away, all too soon. "You will address me as, Mukuro-kun." Mukuro smiled seductively. I blushed red, something I hadn't done in awhile.

"Y-Yes, Mukuro-kun." He smiled, and captured, not only my lips, but my heart with one more kiss.

* * *

><p>"Juudaime, I still can't believe you won't allow me to beat that girl up for breaking your heart!" Gokudera yelled at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at Mukuro and Chrome sitting at the coffee shop at a table together. Chrome was blushing, and she was back to her normal innocent ways, while Mukuro was just patting her head.<p>

Tsuna smiled, he was happy because they were happy. Tsuna never had any feelings for Chrome, though it seemed that way for the last year, although, if anyone explained the reason why, no one would understand.

"Don't Gokudera, as long as my family is happy, I'm happy as well." Tsuna responded. Gokudera sighed and followed his boss excitedly down the street past Namimori Middle School.


End file.
